


Another World

by withdrawnred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdrawnred/pseuds/withdrawnred





	Another World

There was too much between them; this, she had known for years. She had known at the start of the term that their history, if it could be called that, would complicate the new responsibilities they had both been saddled with as Head Boy and Girl. The professors didn’t see why they couldn’t see through their differences and maybe become comrades of sorts.

She wasn’t blind. Hermione knew exactly how intelligent he was. In fact, he was the best match for her academically, mentally. To be brutally honest, she almost enjoyed their less hospitable encounters. Her verbal fights with Malfoy turned her on more than Ron’s advances ever could, not for lack of trying. Hermione wasn’t aloof to his appearance either. He wasn’t an exceptional beauty; he was intriguing. Then again, she had seldom succumbed to physical attraction. There wasn’t really a point, when boys never responded to her. She had to hand it to the Slytherin: he had a capacity for verbal sparring that she had yet to find in another, less alienating acquaintance.

As it was, things had escalated over the year. Over that year, their arguments had been a sort of roller coaster ride (this analogy would work much better if Malfoy knew what such a contraption was). They frequently fought over the expected things: her insulting his father and beliefs, him insulting her friends and heritage. However, there were little beacons of light, as she'd taken to mentally refer to them: arguments of substance, arguments that she almost believed she learned something from.

From these arguments, she'd realized that the only thing truly preventing anything between the two teenagers was the one thing they argued irrationally over: their heritages. And so, Hermione began to dream about another world, where she could freely fantasize about this boy.


End file.
